


meliorism

by lluv3r



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, Character Death, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/M, Family, M/M, Slow Romance, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:00:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 16,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22961335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lluv3r/pseuds/lluv3r
Summary: The Maze Runner characters × The Hunger Gamesmeliorism/ˈmiːlɪərɪz(ə)m/noun• the belief that the world can be madebetter by human effort.Thomas and Teresa have been secretly practicing for the annual hunger games. Since this year there are two victors, they are confident to walk out of there together and receive fame, wealth and glory forever but a sudden rule change messes with their plan completely.After meeting Newt, Thomas isn't so sure about who he wants to live and die anymore. And then, after Newt meets someone from his past, he isn't either.
Relationships: Brenda & Thomas (Maze Runner), Brenda/Thomas (Maze Runner), Newt & Thomas (Maze Runner), Newt/Thomas (Maze Runner), Teresa Agnes & Thomas (Maze Runner), Teresa Agnes/Thomas (Maze Runner)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 20





	1. REMORSE

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fan-fiction based on the Hunger Games Triology by Suzanne Collins and the Maze Runner books by James Dashner.  
> *l do not own any rights to the characters, ideas, plot, dialogue, and whatsoever. All rights go to them. If you haven't read the books (or watched the movies), this might be a bit hard to understand. I strongly recommend them :)

Thomas' P.O.V.

I hold the knife against her throat and snicker:"I got you now, loser."

Hearing disappointment in her sigh, Teresa rolls her eyes.  
"Fine, you win."

A wave of satisfaction overcomes me.  
"Let's start packing, the Reaping starts soon", I say. "And don't you always take 2 hours to get ready? I mean, I still don't get-"

Suddenly a sharp knife grazes my ear and I start bleeding a little bit.

"Uhm.. ? You know it's not fair when my back is turned to you, I'm packing things and literally stand in front of a knife throwing target?", shaking my head, I glare at her. "You made me bleed, on the day I have to stand in front of a stage, come on!"

Then she walks up to me and kneels.  
"Hey. If you don't volunteer, I'm going to win and kill you when I come back."  
An ironically warm smile follows, wow, she can be scary sometimes.

"Don't worry", I put my hand on her shoulder. "This year, there are two victors. This is our chance, no one can beat us! Though I don't know what makes this year so special to have this exception. It's not even a quarter quell."

She just shrugs her shoulders. Careless as always, I see.. This is an important question actually. Does President Snow plan to screw us over?

"Stop thinking about that. Focus on the important things, like.. what to wear later? Haha, I'm just joking, but still. It's not that big of a deal. If they change the rule at the end, I'm just gonna kill you, easy."

I punch her arm and she begins laughing. Day's like these are the best. Luckily, District 3 isn't as poor and people here don't have to work all the time. Also, a bonus is that the other tributes probably think we're just smart, because our district is all about technology but I'll just use that to my advantage and show them my skill in combat.

Me and Teresa learned to use knives, me in close combat and she in throwing. Usually, only district 1, 2 and 4 train for the hunger games so we don't have to worry about someone else volunteering. We'll shock our enemies as much as whole Panem. Still, something's fishy about this two victors thing. I have never trusted Snow and I don't plan to. I just want the fame and wealth to share with my best friend.

• • •

"So.. how do I look?", Teresa asks me after stepping out of the room. She spins around a couple of times and her dark blue dress flows in the wind.

"We.. should close the windows", I smile, walking towards them.  
She frowns, is she mad because I avoided the question?

"You look great."  
While blinking a few times, a smile forms on her face.

"Did you, Thomas, actually make me a compliment? Unbelievable."

A tiny tree outside the window catches my eye. It's so windy, it nearly fell over.  
Thank God, I closed the windows.

Teresa snaps her fingers in front of my eyes a couple of times and shouts:"Thomas, are you there? I'm talking to you!"

Shaking my head I wake up again.  
"You were saying.. ?", I whisper with a goofey grin.

She takes my hand and we leave the house. Maybe the last time, I'll ever live here again. Teresa's family raised me because my parents died. I will never forget the day she took my hand like right now and pulled me inside her house.  
'Can we keep him? Please, I want a little brother!' is what she said. It feels like yesterday. Her father died a few years after and her mother was stressed, raising two annoying kids on her own. We will win this and give her the life she deserves.

"Ow, ow.. you don't have to squeeze my hand so hard!", I scream. If I had to fight against her in this arena, I'd be scared to hell.  
Oh, wait.. She's.. nervous? No way, she's actually scared.  
For the rest of the walk, I let her pull me as hard as she wanted.

"Ow..."  
I hate these pricky things, they use to stab you in the finger. Yeah, yeah, take my fingerprint..  
Unfortunately, I can't stand next to Teresa, boys and girls are seperated.  
Next to me are a few guys, standing like soldiers. Don't their backs hurt from standing this straight? After trying a few minutes to imitate their posture, I get interrupted my our spokesperson.

"Good afternoon and welcome to the Reaping of the 3rd district! I'm pleased to see so many of you excited to represent our beautiful district. This year, as many of you have heard, are two victors. President Snow has set this rule for this year only. Good luck."

Searching for Teresa in the crowd, my eyes wander all over the place. Finally!  
She makes a 'blah-blah-blah' gesture with her hand and rolls her eyes. She quietly laughs.

"Now, let us start! As always, ladies first", the spokesperson says while walking over to the round glass ball. He takes out a small paper, closed with a tiny strap of black tape.

"Teresa Agnes."  
Every head around Teresa turns her way, I can see her smiling. She loves the spotlight. We look at each other and I slightly nod.  
Slowly, she walks on the stage. The blue dress looks really good on her. Let's hope no one volunteers.

"Now, to the boys.."  
How funny would it be if he draws me?  
"Quinlan Renwick."  
Oh, he looks terrified. I better do something.

"Hey, I volunteer!", I raise my hand.  
Quinlan looks at me confused, I can see a shimmer of sparkles in his eyes. Did he fall in love with me or something? Then he claps his two hands together and bows.

Confident, I walk onto the stage and stick my tongue out to Teresa. We shake hands like we don't know each other.  
"May the odds be ever in your favor."

• • •

"You have three minutes."  
Teresa's mother storms in and hugs me tightly.  
She.. doesn't let go.  
Warm tears drop on my shoulder.. ah.. what have I done?

"Thomas.. why did you volunteer?", she sobbed. I could barely understand her.  
Should I tell her the truth? That we planned this?

".. I couldn't leave Teresa alone. She was.. drawn and since there are two victors.. I just couldn't stand there and watch", I bite my tongue and look to the side. "The probability of surving is higher, no one beats our teamwork."

She takes a step back and puts the palm of her hands on both of my cheeks.  
"Please.. Take care of her.. and yourself too.. You're my son, Thomas.."

"We're gonna win this."  
She strokes my cheek and wipes my tears away. Then, I put my hand over hers and smile:"I promise."

**• • •**

We enter the train, it's filled with little sweets and elegant food.  
Teresa seems to enjoy herself with the food but I just stare out of the window, watching the trees go by.  
This isn't the right choice, is it?  
I was so naïve to think this would be easy.

"Everything okay?", she asks me.  
I blow air out of my nose and close me eyes.

"No. This is such a stupid idea, Teresa. There's no way, our plan is going to work."

With my fingertips, I hold my nose bridge.  
"Don't be like that", she holds a piece of candy in front of my eyes. "We're doing this for ma, remember?"

I hold out my palm to her and continue to look out the glass window.  
"What is happening to you? You're becoming boring."

A glare.  
"Do not test me."  
A glare back.  
"Don't get on my nerves", she shrugs.

"Hey, kids. I'm your mentor for the hunger games. Name's Alby."

A dark skinned man steps into the train compartment. I study him, he looks intimidating, is bald, and-

"Stop dreaming, do you want to survive out there or not?", he slams his hands on the table.  
Teresa glares at him, I can see amger piling up inside her.

"We don't need your help, old man", she sounds angry-near furious.

His head turns my way.  
"Do _you_?"  
Pushing my hair back, I mutter:"Can't hurt to take some advice."  
Oh.. She kicks me under the table, great.  
"At least someone that knows how to think properly."

But.. do I really? I can't focus. He keeps talking but I don't understand a word.  
Today, just a few hours ago, I thought sitting here is what I desire but now?

No use crying over spilt milk, I have to make the best of it now.  
I'll win this. For me, for Teresa and for her mother.


	2. MOONLIGHT

Thomas' P.O.V.

"Wow.. You look pretty good", Teresa mutters shyly.

I slightly raise an eyebrow. In _this_ costume? I mean, I feel like a worm trapped in tin foil. This stupid, weird hat and honestly, did they really have to paint our eyebrows silver? On the right half of my back is a small, silver wing while in comparison Teresa's wing is on her left side. The only thing that is pretty cool is our silver eye contact lenses even though we kinda look like cyborgs now.

  
We're about to ride the horse-drawn chariots which look amazing by the way.

While Alby talks about making a good impression and Teresa nods, I look around and study the enemies. 

Now that I think about it, my outfit is by far not the worst. Many tributes look confident and ready to fight. Some look really horrified though, especially this little guy from district.. 12, it must be.  
He looks too young to die.. too bad.

After looking to the side and seeing they are still talking I decide to wave to the little fella. He's startled but bashfully waves back. Have I gone soft? I really hope I don't have to kill him by my own hands.

  
All of a sudden I get pushed into the chariot. Raising both of my hands in defense I whisper:"Okay, okay, I'm going.."

And there it goes, the National Anthem of Panem. The instruments are penetrating my ears, hearing it live is so much worse than on TV.. Snap out of it, make a good impression.

Teresa looks at me and parts her lips as if to say something but quickly shuts it. In front of us open gigantic black doors, engraved with detailed patterns. We are in a colossel room, stands left and right filled with cheering people. This is unreal.

Remembering I'm on TV, I raise my hand and wave. My eyes wander in all directions, counting the people in here, celebrating us, is completely impossible.

The horses slow down and walk in big circles till finally, they stop. President Snow is above me and everyone's eyes are on him. Just a hand gesture and the whole room is as quiet as a mouse.

"We welcome you, tributes, welcome. For your courage, you will soon be rewarded. And as always.. Happy Hunger Games, may the odds be _ever_ in your favor."

The cheering starts again, god, why is everybody so obsessed with this guy? I feel like throwing up everytime I hear him talk. He's just showing off his power through all this crap, obviously. Ah, the horses start walking again.

• • • 

"I cannot wait to get out of this costume. It's so damn uncomfortable."  
Teresa's nagging again. 

I stick a finger in my turtle-neck and pull as hard as I can. Let me breathe, _please_. A pat on my back and a soft voice speaking to me:"Good job, out there."  
Alby smiles. How nice.

I take a deep breath and look to my right. He thinks it's not suspicious when he's staring at me like that? Oh, I surprised him, he's looking away. His ears are extremely red, is he embarassed?

The palm of his hand brushes against the nape of his neck, he squeezes, pushing his fingernails against his pale skin. Now, now, it wasn't _that_ embarassing.. or.. maybe he just fell inlove with me?!  
Haha, I should stop saying that.. One day I'll believe it myself.

I study him further. While looking all adorable on the ground his golden, short hair falls over his eyes. He softly pushes them away, revealing his chocolate dark-brown eyes. Judged by his clothing, he's probably from district 11.

His crown made out of wheat and oats is.. interesting, to say at least. But aren't people from district 11 normally dark-skinned.. ?

Turning around, he looks at me again. We share a brief moment of eye-locking until Teresa kicks my leg. 

"Didn't you hear? The elevator. Now."  
I slowly shake my head, not breaking eye contact with him. His gaze mesmerizes me. Never have I seen such deep eyes. A moment ago he was extremely shy but now he won't look away anymore. 

She pulls me by my hand while I try to shake it off. "Can you be patient for _one_ minute, _god_."

Followed by harder pulling, I groan. Then I turn around and smack her hand away.  
We exchange glares, not as romantic as with the guy from district 11 though. 

I turn my back to her again, now where was I? .. Ah, dammit, he's gone already.  
Such a pretty guy. Maybe I'll talk to him and try to befriend him for the actual fight.

Teresa pinches my ear:"Stop dozing off, we have to move. Don't you want to see the luxury apartment they prepared for us? Hurry!"  
"Yeah, yeah..", I feel like a dog..

  
In the elevator, she lightly pulls my sleeve and tucks her hair behind her ear. "You looked really cool out there."

Thinking about how to best approach the guy from district 11, I half-heartedly answer:"Uh yeah, you too." I could hear Alby's giggle. What was so funny?

The door opens and we step out to a gigantic place with plenty of rooms and a table for maybe.. 16 people.

Teresa immediately runs out of the elevator and spins around. Her beautiful brown hair spins in circles with her.  
Then she turns to Alby and me and gestures us to come in. I really enjoy when she smiles. Living so carefree is a blessing but also a curse.

Luckily, I'm by her side to tell her when she has to concentrate and in contrast to this, she tells me when to breathe out and enjoy the moment. Like right now.

Looking around, I notice a few things like the extremely clean glass floor, the weird, green, wiggly chairs and the table, that's full of glamorous dishes, like lobster, soufflé and.. caviar. Also a lot of red wine.

"Y'all hungry? Help yourselves", Alby excuses himself, fantastic.

I click my tongue and then enter the first bedroom that I come across.  
With open arms I jump on the bed which is _so_ soft.. so soft, I fall asleep right away.

• • • 

Two quiet knocks wake me up, leaving me wondering how many hours have gone by.  
"Uh yeah?", I say, sitting up on the bed while rubbing my eyes, "come in.." 

Teresa enters the room, looking at the ground. I smile at her but she turns her head away, what is wrong with her?

"These rooms are are awesome, right? Haha..", she stutters. I am taken aback by her awkward behaviour, this is not like her at all.

"Something wrong?", I ask, baffled.  
After taking a deep breath she walks over to me and takes a seat next to me.  
As usual, I caress her cheek:"Is everything okay?" 

Unexpectedly her face heats up. This never happened before, is she sick?

  
She starts playing with her thumbs, breathing heavily and blinking repeatedly. Definitely nervous, I've known her long enough to realize these things.

"Okay, listen", she looks me straight in the eye and clenches her fists. "I know this isn't the best time to say this but keep in mind that I mean every single word and am 100 procent serious."

What in the world is she talking about?  
A couple of seconds of silence fill the room. Awkwardly I just sit next to her until I finally decide to break the silence.

"Hey, I know you're scared too. I keep thinking about how this was such a stupid idea and why we did this. We only thought about what comes after and not what we have to do to receive that. All these children, they would have been glad not to be drawn and I _still_ volunteered. They all have families and love their parents just like you and I love your mom. How cruel are we to be excited about killing scared kids and destroying their families? I can't believe I'm actually sitting here and try to 'enjoy' my time in this stupid luxury hotel, counting down the days until I possibly die. Don't you agree? Come on, look at me. Tell me I'm not the only one regretting this.."

I can see her biting her lips, she doesn't have the same opinion as me.  
"Yeah.. I thought about that too.."  
Liar.  
"I mean, these games.. they are horrendous.."  
Liar.

I slightly part my lip in surprise.  
She _never_ lies to me.  
"Why do you keep lying to me?"

The disappointment in my voice can't be overlooked. There's no denying that she was hiding something.  
Suddenly she buries her face into her hands. Is she.. crying?

"I just.."-she starts with a light tone in her voice, going over to a cresendo-"want you to like me more. I always argue with you, so if I share the same opinion as you then perhaps-"

I shake my head and put my hand on her head, slowly stroking her hair and murmur:"How can I like you more? You saved my life, grew up with me, accompanied me through this whole.. crazy journey! We've been together since we were little!"

One tear. Two tears. I try to wipe them away but she backs up.

"You don't understand. You.. you only think of me as a sister, I know that but you keep making my hopes go up because of your obnoxious habit of being touchy! Look, I.. I have feelings for you, okay? Since the one time you comforted me when my dad died. You wrapped your arms around me and kept whispering that everything will be okay. And.. and when I finally stopped crying and looked up to you, the moonlight shone on your face and I.. just couldn't help but fall for you..  
Or the time I hurt my arm and you fell asleep on the side of my bed watching me all day and all night..  
Or the time you taught me how to throw a knife, stood behind me and guided my arms. The tingling sensation when you touch me, I hate it! God, I hate it so much.."

Tears flow down her eyes, along her cheek and drop on her blue jeans. I was.. so confused, puzzled.

"For a long time, I felt this way and I'm sorry for not telling you.. Seeing you as a brother is just.. impossible for me.. Everytime I see you, I just keep falling deeper and deeper without knowing it is possible.. I can't stand piling up these feeling knowing I'll drown one day.. It's been too many years to keep it a secret anymore, I can't take it anymore.. sorry.. I'm so sorry.. Please, still see me as a friend.. your sister.. anything, but please don't abandon me.. "

My eyes widen, what just happened? All this time, she.. ?

"I would never leave you and thank you for telling me, it must have hurt.. however, you already seem to know my answer. If there's anything I can do for you, please tell me. I won't treat you differently, if that's what you wish for, I will give you space, if you ask for it.  
The last thing I want to do is hurt you, I really mean it", I say with a hurtful expression even though she's the one who is actually hurting..

" _I just don't feel the same way_."

She gulps and holds back her tears. Then she just looks at me, nods and smiles. I really enjoy her smiling, like I already said, but this smile.. it stings. Her glassy eyes look down. Her nose is running. I have never seen her so.. messed up. I did this.

"I'll.. leave now. Sleep well and.. see you tomorrow."

I watch her quietly leave my room and closing the door behind her.  
The guilt. I hurt her so badly and even though it was the right thing to do, I shouldn't have touched her so casually and make her think, I could have feelings as well.. I am such a dick.  
I put my hand over my face and clenched my eyes. A big sigh left my mouth.

"Forgive me, Teresa."


	3. REUNION

Newt's P.O.V.

Shucks, he caught me staring.   
I look at the ground, embarassed.   
Oh, haha, his girlfriend is jealous and pulling him away, how unfortunate.. It's time to leave anyway.

**• • •**

In my room I keep thinking about this guy. When I saw him on TV, volunteering, I kept thinking about what an airhead he was. He did not look like a cold-blooded murderer at all, no, he actually looked really charming. The reason I stared at him is because I have to admit, he's quite lovely to look at however that's about it. 

What I don't understand is why he kept looking at me after _I_ looked away. His girlfriend was clearly not amused by that. No complaints, it was kinda funny, like I cursed him to look at me forever. Obviously I couldn't leave it at that, I _always_ have the last laugh.

**• • •**

The training room is different from what I expected. It has a lot more possibilities for training than I thought. Memory training, climbing, knife and spear throwing, even a part of a forest, where you can practice putting fire. To be honest, I didn't have the chance yet to find out which weapon is best suited for me.. A wee bit too late for that but better than.. never, I guess..

  
Then, I stand in front of the table of weapons, still no idea what to use or try first.

"Need some help?", a pleasant voice asks behind me.

"Blimey, you startled me! Oh.. Thomas."  
His eyebrow knit in a frown, leaving him with a perplexed expression.

"You.. know my name?"

"Uh", I look around. Does anyone else hear this prat?  
"Yeah.. ? Didn't you see the Reaping from other districts on TV?"

"Nah..", he starts, "Or probably not interested enough to remember."

I blink at him a few times before realizing this is not a joke.  
Clearing my throat I say:"Well, I'm Newt. From district 11. Pleasure to meet ya."  
Next, we shake hands. This seems really awkward somehow..

"Soo..", with his right hand he lightly brushes over all the weapons, "what are you thinking of?"

I just shrug, showing off my cluelessness to this complete stranger whom I've just met.

Not only does he pick up the machete but also the sword and waves around with them. "I think these fit you."

I thank him as I brush my hair back with my slim fingers. Then, when I'm about to take them to test my skills a bit, he comes closer to my face and tilts his head to the right. The eyes that look into mine aren't as dark as mine, more like sweet caramel. He leans closer..

"Do you know why I kept staring at you after we got off the chariots?", he mumbles into my ear.

I mildly shake my head, flustered.  
"I think you're really easy on the eyes-"

"Newt?"  
My eyes widen at this voice. I saw her on TV and I didn't know if I was ready to meet her again. I am probably the only reason she is stuck in this bloody hellhole. Slowly turning around, I gulp.

".. Sonya..", I stammer silently.  
My sister. My beloved sister.  
She runs into my arms and hugs me, barely giving me any space to breathe.  
"I missed you", she cries out, squeezing a little bit tighter.

For seconds I was like frozen, not knowing what to do. Did I deserve to meet her again after all this years? Even though I ruined her life with my stupid actions? And she still missed me?

I wrap my arms around her, stroking her hair. Her light blonde hair in a side braid and kind hazel eyes, everything exactly like I remember. Sonya.. It's actually her..

"Say.. Sonya.. are mom and dad with you? In district 12? After we got seperated I don't know what happened to our parents."

Strangely she shakes her head and cries. I kneel infront of her and try to comfort her. Really? After not seeing her for so long the first thing I do is make her cry?

"I..", she sobs. "I remember mom's beautiful light-brown hair.. I miss her so much.."

My breathing stops.   
As far as I can remember our mom was far from having light-brown hair. No, it was definitely platinum blonde, in every memory I still have from her. Dad did have brown hair but they were not light at all.

"Didn't our mom have platinum blonde hair.. ?"  
Dumbfounded, she stares at me.

"What? Oh.. haha.. yeah, you're right.."  
Despite the fact that she nearly turns her whole face away, I can see her lying straight to my face.

It's unusal for her to lie.. god, what did I miss all these years..  
I hug her again.

"I know you're not telling the truth. Did they hurt you? Did they force you not to tell me?"

Not a minute passes until she clenches her teeth and snuggles up to me.  
"No.. they didn't hurt me..", she quietly whipsers so I can barely hear a word.

Then, it hits me:"This isn't what really happened.. at least of us has forged memories.. But why? Perhaps they thought, we'd never meet again? I cannot see the reason behind this. Isn't this something, they should be careful not to overlook?"

Her pale face is cuddled up against my t-shirt and her grip isn't loosing up.  
"I missed you too, dummy", I sigh. "I will never let you go again. I will protect you forever.. and-"

Soft sobbing. Sonya's crying makes this feel like a goodbye instead of a reunion.  
"Newt..", she lifts her head and stares at me with her glassy eyes.

"You are my shelter, my safety and when you left I felt broken and abandoned. When I see you, I think of childhood memories, when you cradled me in your arms or when you were the first to run into the room after hearing me cry.. That's what dad told me. I may not remember what he looks like but I do remember the warmness whenever he embraced me. It's just like yours."

I am on the edge of flooding this bloody room with my tears as well, how embarrassing. I should be the one comforting her but I guess you can't always be the 'older brother'.  
Swallowing, I decide to talk as well. My shaky voice does not appreciate that.

"I thought about you every night. Every night, I would say your name out loud. Sonya. So i'd never forget what pain I caused you. So I'd never forget the scars I left you. Forgive me, biscuit. I love you."

Oh, I'm actually weeping. I sure hope Thomas isn't seeing this because right now I'm not as 'easy on the eyes' as usual.

How cruel. That both of us actually got drawn into this shit. As usual, fate has a sick sense of humor. Or maybe the capitol just finds it entertaining to put long lost siblings, who they seperated in the first place, back together on TV.

Maybe we are the reason there are two victors this year? With everybody rooting for us and seeing our relationship, maybe.. we will actually make it out of here together. But what happens then? I refuse to ever leave her again.

• • • 

All week I have been practicing with Sonya and time went by so fast that I forgot the day, we had to present our skills to the judges and get a rating on TV. I think about playing dumb and getting a low score on purpose, so people won't see me as a threat and kill me first.

After all, I'm not searching for allies, I already have them. Thomas, Sonya, Teresa, I guess and Harriet from my district. Also, Minho would probably send me some stuff, so I think I'm well prepared. 

We sit in a small room, everbody next to the person from their district. Teresa's next. And as soon as she leaves the room, Thomas storms over to me.

"Hey", he says.  
I tilt my head and answer:"Uh.. hey. What's up?"

His gaze wanders to Harriet who does not look like she trusts him.  
"We're allies, right? I didn't hear it directly from you yet because you were spending the whole week with your sister.

I didn't want to interrupt after your heartwarming reunion. Also, I don't think Teresa's too keen on working with you but I'll figure it out. It's just.. Things are awkward between us right now."

I nod as if I'd understand even though I have no idea what he means with 'awkward'.

He continues talking:"You still need to tell me about your sister. You got seperated? How? And why?"

"I don't quite understand how this is any your bloody business."

  
"I think as allies we should open up more and get to know each other. You know, strenghten the bond, helps with our not-yet-existent teamwork", he snickers.

Unlike the other tributes and me, he seems to not take it as seriously and has a wee bit optimism here and there but not because he looks forward to killing. It's strange, talking to him.

"What's the use?", I shrug him off. "In the end one of is going to die anyway."  
Suddenly a more stern look is seen on his face. Like I just said something disappointing. It's true though. He wants to save Teresa and himself and I, Sonya and me.

He breaks out in laughter. Huh?  
"Why so serious? I just kinda want to know what's going on inside that head of yours, you don't need to be so defensive."

Is he serious?   
"Sod off, you git."   
I'm nearly hissing, like a cat. It's been a while since I've used such unpleasant words but it seemed like talking to him resulted in nothing else than this crap.

He leans closer, like in the training room and whispers in my ear. _Again_.

"Now, now, don't be so rude, yeah? I have the habit of throwing away toys I'm bored with so do _not_ test me. I could kill you in heartbeat."

I get goose bumps when he places one finger on my neck and slowly runs it along my throat.

"You said one of us is going to die anyway. It's as clear as day but if you want me to spell it out for you.. It's certainly not gonna be me."

Shivers go down my spine and my brain stutters for a moment. What is this sudden change of mood? He's right though. He'd kill me in a fight. I do not dare to move or say anything. Instead I just stay silent, my eyes taking more light in than usual.

Thomas' name rings out from the speakers. Thank god.   
He leans back. _Thank god_.

Still in shock I just stare at his back as he walks out of the room and hear the clicking of his every step. I just sigh and gulp. Okay, noted. Do not mess with Thomas.

Maybe killing him in his sleep or with a sneak attack? What if he wakes up though? Thinking about this is much scarier than before I saw his true persona.. Perhaps he was a murderer after all?

I.. can't seem to figure him out. I should have just talked to him. Next time, _I'll_ reveal his weaker side and use it as my advantage.

Still, overthinking my idea with the low score.. I'm not sure if that's the best way to do it anymore.. Maybe I do have to search for new allies.. I mean, I don't know if my chance for survival are higher with or without Thomas.


	4. RULE CHANGER

Newt's P.O.V.

Ah. My name.   
I enter the room. In front of me are weapons and a whole lot of space to do things. My eyes wander to the Gamemakers, who are all enjoying their food and spare a glance once in a while.  
While everybody is busy talking about something I can't hear, one particular bloke is observing me very closely. He's the only person actually standing and looking at me with a finger rubbing his chin.

Now. Act stupid.  
I pick the throwing knives, which I totally sucked with and throw them on the target, missing 4 out of 5. Nobody even saw it except Seneca Crane, the Gamemaker with the weird beard. To put a cherry on top I bow and excuse myself. On the way out I also trip on purpose.. It hurt so I sure hope it was worth it. 

**• • •**

While we all sit in the living room I get a little nervous. 

  
"Hey, Newt", Harriet, the girl from my district says.

I blink a few times, pushing myself back to reality.  
"Uh, yeah? What's up?"

"You've been mumbling to yourself for a while now. Something about playing dumb in front of the gamemakers. Did you actually do that?"

I quietly nod. It's true that I'm overthinking my decision again, as always.  
She closes her eyes and sighs:"Are you sure that was the right thing to do? I mean sure, you have allies already but you need sponsors too. If you get a score of 3 or something like that, everybody just wants to see you die.."

Suddenly the TV starts playing the nation anthem of panem, my attention wanders to Caesar Flickerman, the moderator who will also interview us soon.

"Like every year", he starts. "The tributes are rated from 1 to 12 based on their skills which were carefully observed in the last week. The gamemakers would like to acknowledge their hard work and announce the rating for every one of our annual tributes!"

Gritting my teeth I continue watching without looking away once. Maybe this is the time to find out who I should be careful around.

"District 1, Ximena; a rating of 8. Janson; a rating of 10."

As expected from district one. Obviously they're one of the bloody favorites.   
Imagine being trained for your whole life, working to the bone for this exact moment.

Caesar continues talking and making everything unnecessarily thrilling.  
And then..

"District 3, one of our favorites! We have heard a lot about them and their relationship. Apparently they want to win this together and live happily after! What a strong bond. Let's look at their ratings: Teresa and Thomas both have the score of 11, how impressive! Even their scores are the same! Do I smell harmony between them? What do you think, folks?!", he laughs and slams his hands on the table. Typical for him.

Many districts have an average score of 6-9, but there afe aome exceptions I need to remember like district 5, Ava and Aris. They work incredibly well together it seems.

And then also Frypan and Winston from district 6 and 7. Looking at them I see that Winston is smarter than he shows and Frypan stronger than he introduces himself. If there's one thing I'm good at it's observing people so much that I can basically read their emotions through their hand gestures.

"Now.. district 11 where one of the tributes has found his lost sister in the games.. Honestly, a heartbreaking discovery to make, let's cheer for them to get out together! Harriet, a score of.. 8."

She looks over to me, happy. I guess she's content with her rating.

"Newt! With a score of.."

I hold my breath. This is it. The most embarassing moment in the history of the hunger games.

"A formidable 11! Incredible!"

What? Did I hear that correctly? Did Caeser mistake 11 for a 1?

Harriet bursts out in laughter, smacking her hand on my shoulders. Then she wipes away a tear of laughter and looks at me.

"They've completely looked through you, Newt! I can't believe this!", she laughs. "They want you to die quickly because you tried to deceive them!"

"I wasn't _that_ obvious..", I whipser, thinking about me, tripping on the way out of the room.

After a long wheeze, she finally quiets down, perfect for the reveal of district 12's results.

"District 12 and thus Sonya, the other part of the heartbreaking lost sibling story. Her score, an impressive 11! Congratulations! And the boy, Chuck, with twelve years old making him the youngest contestant here, a rating of.. 5!"

He really does look young, I feel really bad for him. This is my last year and even though my luck's not the best at least I kind of had the chance to live for a little while.

**• • •**

  
"Come on, don't make this any harder than it already is", my stylist says, rolling her eyes. We aren't really fond of each other and didn't get along well when we first met.

She calls me a jessie, basically an effeminate man or one that is weak or afraid. Sometimes even a Joe Bloggs, so just average and unremarkable which is very rude considering she doesn't even know me. I often get miffed when she calls me that but I don't take her words seriously. Also I wouldn't say she's mugging me off because I, myself think I'm kinda average and weak but hey, I'm the only one who can say that. Silently agreeing with that mental woman and getting offended when saying it out loud is really ridiculous. Thank god, I never have to see her again.

A line of tributes forms and while I stand at the back of the queue Thomas stands at the front. He keeps glancing back as to search for someone but I can't figure out who.

The hallway is cramped and even though the captiol is so minty they can only afford a tiny dang screen for us to watch the interviews on.

Most of the interviews are just awkward and boring but some people did make an impression on me. Like Janson in district 1. He seems like a dangerous, cold-blooded killer waiting all his life to kill children on TV. Better stay away from that guy. He said something like "having pleasure from blood gushing out of their throat" and "being excited to crush their skull with stones", so.. maybe not mess with him? Same with Gally from district 2. These people are absoluetly nuts.

Of course, district 3, my so called "allies". Let's just say their interviews were special, I'll go in further details later. First, I have to think about my other enemies.

District 5, Aris and Ava. They seem to have excellent teamwork. Finishing each other's sentences and crap like that. Of course they were smart as well. Have to be careful about that..

Then from district 6 and 7, Frypan and Winston. They aren't a threat, way too nice. At least that's the vibe I get from them, you never know.. Maybe possible allies?

Last but not least district 12, Sonya and Chuck.. Chuck was very silent the whole interview, he was nervous and scared. What a poor kid. But Sonya, she seemed rather confident with the goals of her and me winning. Honestly that was very touching but just impossible.

Now.. to Thomas' and Teresa's interview..  
Of course they reveived a lot of applause, they were celebrated and people loved their chemistry:

"So.. Teresa. Tell me about your relationship with Thomas", Caesar Flickerman askes, intertwining his fingers and crossing his legs.

"Oh.. we grew up together and are very close."

"Nothing more? Do you have anything to add Thomas?"

He nods and smiles:"I owe her my life. She saved me and picked me up when I thought all hope was gone. She's the reason I'm still standing. My best friend."

The audience claps and cheers.  
Caesar joins the people and laughs out loud.

"Is there love in the air, my dear tributes? Do I see a little spark between you guys?", he turned to the audience. "What do you think?"

More cheering, more clapping.

Teresa obviously blushes and looks away. Her shoulders stiffen and biting her lips is very suspicious..  
Thomas just snickeres and shakes his head.

"No way, like I said she's my best frined, basically a sister!"

I smile, how blooming unfortunate.

He continues:"Actually, someone else in this competition has caught my eye. I've never been this mesmerized by someone's appearance nor has my head ever been so filled with a person I don't even know. It's all new to me, Caesar, I don't know what to do.."

I had been on his mind? At least I guess he meant me..  
The people, Caesar and Teresa herself gasp. A lot of whispering going on..  
Caesar takes Thomas hand and squeezes it.

"Well, that sounds a lot like a crush to me.. Would you consider choosing her over Teresa?", he asks.

"Definitely not, Teresa's always first. No love, crush or whatever that stupid feeling is will ever beat the love to my best friend and sibling. But I'm not gonna lie, it would make it a lot harder to win. He would definitely be my second choice. You see, we aren't that close, to be exact I think he hates me. And I come off as a little.. intimidating when I'm annoyed so that didn't leave the best impression. But he is seeing this right now so I'll just apologize in front of whole Panem on TV. Sorry.."

She grits her teeth. I feel bad. He is so oblivious about her feelings that even I felt guilty. It's so obvious but he refuses to see.

Caesar covers his mouth in shock.

"Oh sorry, a guy? I said 'her', I apologize.. So.. I'm quite curious who you mean. I think we _all_ want to know who this lucky guy is, don't we?", he shouts turning to the audience and clapping.

Thomas twiddles his thumbs and grins:"Am I allowed to say that?"

Caesar just laughes out loud.

"Is he?", he askes the audience.

They all shout in sync:"Do it!"

A smirk sneaks over Thomas' face. He's about to burst in laughter but controls himself. Then after a pause he coughs:"Well, it's Newt from district 11."

Everybody gasps. Caesar, the audience, _me_.

"I am so going to kill him", I whisper. I feel embarassed. In this moment everybody feels the need to put us together even though I didn't even agree to this bloody mess.

But the more I think about it, the more I accept it. I mean, if I play along maybe in the end he won't be able to kill me, right? I just have to make him fall for me as hard as possible and make him like me more than Teresa. And then in his most vulnerable moment, I'd simply kill him.

And without noticing it was my time to shine. I walk out with my checkered gray suit and wave to the people. Some squeal and some scream. Caesar gestures to the comfy chair and I sit down, crossing my legs as well. Harriet followes me but I don't think she will have the word tonight.

"I had questions prepared for you but after Thomas' interview they seem rather.. uninteresting. I have been waiting to ask you all kinds of things since then! And now that you're finally here, it's time to ask you.. What's your answer to Thomas' confession?"

"Well..", I start. "I don't think it was a confession. So no answer to that. But I can certainly say that I do not hate him. I actually kind of adore him. He seems like a nice guy who cares a lot about his family and friends. I can appreciate that. I also remember the moment he threatened me as well as the moment he stared at me without looking away", I snicker.

The audience was as quiet as ever. Everybody was listening to me, very focused.

"He comes off as strong when he tells me he could 'kill me in a heartbeat' but I thought it was impressive since I almost shit my pants."

Caesar wheezes, slapping his left leg and wiping away tears from his face. The people in the seats also laugh. It feels good to make so many people laugh at once..

I continue:"I just wish to see more of his hidden gentle side. I think his love seems much more genuine and real then. Threatening me after telling me I look like an angel makes it seem like he is joking and playing with me. I don't know if he is.. but I certainty hope he isn't. I also think that Teresa is a big part of why Thomas is so irascible and scary."

Secretly I laugh inside, I would do anything to see the look on her face right now. I might have made a new enemy.

After a lot of whispering in the crowd Caesar wants announce something. He takes the microphone and takes my hand.

"Well, I was told to say it after the last interview but.. This is the perfect moment. There's actually a twist to this years games.. President Snow wanted to choose them himself but we decided to let you choose. Yes, every single one of is allowed to vote for two tributes you think would work good together. They will be handcuffed together for the whole games maybe even win together. If a tribute kills the person handcuffed to them.. That might be a big burden to lug a dead body with you the whole games..   
Anyway, we will collect your votes tomorrow, choose carefully!"

I forgot how to breathe. Is he joking? Please be joking.

"So, Newt. I know the best option for you would be your sister, Sonya. But I feel like after today there will be a lot of people voting for Thomas and you too which means that Thomas and Teresa will be seperated as well. Or maybe not? We will announce the results tomorrow at 10pm. Doesn't this make everything much more exciting?"

Oh. My. God.  
Nobody will vote for Sonya and me, I know it. I know the results already. This is the end. I can't even think right now. This was everything else than okay. Who would be cuffed to Sonya, what's the plan, how can I win the games with her alone without carrying a dead body with me all the time? My head hurts. I feel sick, I swear I'm about to honk.

I looked over to the tributes who were all standing in a long row on a podium behind the two seats. Their faces were all pale, some of them didn't care but most of them had their plans crushed with just this one rule. No, nobody has a plan anymore, we don't even know our partner yet.

I gulp. My heart aches when I see Teresa about to cry and squeezing Thomas' hand. He doesn't look content. He's scared.


	5. ENTRANCE

Newt's P.O.V.

"Can't sleep?", Harriet asks me. She takes me by surprise, I wasn't expecting her to be up so late. Especially on the flat rooftop, I thought I'd be alone here. I just sneaked outside my room because I was too nervous to sleep.

"Yeah", I say. "Thinking about tomorrow makes me sick. I can't sleep with the thought of my sister, you or me dying in a few hours."

I gulp. Right now I was thinking about what to do once I'm in the arena, search of water, search for my allies.. I probably won't even make it past the blood bath..

She lies down again, her hands folded on her chest. Then she stares at the sky. The roof is spacey, clean and modern and the stars especially bright tonight. Even though I hate thr captiol, I can't deny the city was stunning and an amazing view. This city never slept is what Minho told me. Lights are always on, people are always working. 

I really miss Minho. My only friend in district 11, who helped me through my lows and stood by my side at my highs. When I was sent to district 11, I was terrified, confused. He was the only thing that kept me going, told me he was there for me. Then he introduced me to his friends who were just as lovely as him. Without him I wouldn't be standing today.

"Sorry", I blurt out.

Harriet doesn't look my way. I know she's listening and wants me to keep talking.

"I know at the beginning I told you we were the two coming out of here alive but now that I know that my sister's in here.. I feel like a tosser for promising you. I'm betraying you. I'm so sorry, Harriet."

The night is raven dark, I can't see a thing but I think I just saw a grin forming on her face.

She sighs:"Don't apologize. I mean have you lost the plot? Everyone would do the same. But not everyone would tell me. So thank you, for saying that. I just hope we don't encounter each other in the games. I don't want you to be the one who kills me and I don't want to kill you. Let's just hope one of us dies first."

Then she laughs. She tries to play it cool but I know she's scared. It makes me sad to see her faking her true emotions like that. Sometimes there's nothing you can do except listen.

• • •

I wonder if every tribute doesn't talk to their stylist. I mean at least wish me good luck or something. Even if you hate me, I might die in a few minutes so please. No, actually, the silence continues. 

"Why do you hate me?", I blurt out without realizing.

She hesiates to answer but licks her lips and coughs:"I don't hate you. I just don't like cowards."

Immediately I frown. Did I hear that right? 

"Yep", she starts. "You heard me right."

Scoffing, I hiss:"You don't even know me!"

Seriously, what's her problem?

She fixed my back so we aren't looking at each other right nowbut then she turns my chair with all the energy she has and leans closer. Of course my head automatically inches a few centimeters back.

"You're just like my brother. I remember the day he got reaped. I didn't know he got drawn because I usually don't care who I have to style but when I saw him entering the room I broke down. I knew he had no chance. He would never hurt a soul, he'd rather die than kill a man. And there he was running towards me, hugging me."

A short pause. She takes a breath.

"I knew he would die, of course he would. But I still hoped. Hoped for him to win. That was my mistake, I should have stayed with the thought of him losing because my heart shattered into a thousand pieces when he sacrificed himself for a little boy. The winner, he couldn't kill him so he commited suicide. I can't stand thinking about him anymore. If only he wasn't that loving and caring. If he thought about his life first, he would have won. That's why I dislike you. I can see the kindness in your eyes and it's going to kill you. You're gonna hurt everyone who loves you with your stupid death."

I get her. I understand why she's hurt but she struggles with seeing the good in things and not blaming anyone for his death. Her eyes well up. I don't know what to do, if I do anything she is for sure going to punch me!

Clearing my throat I say:"He wanted to spare the little boy's family from experiencingthe same pain you feel right now. I think he knew that you would forgive him for dying."

The next seconds are awkward. She just stares at me while tears fall out of her eyes. No one says anything and then she continues fixing my outfit. 

Finally she speaks up again:"Okay. Maybe I don't dislike you as much as I thought I would. You're.. not the same as my brother. He would have accepted me insulting him and smile. Anyway. I'm not supposed to tell but I'm going to confide you some secrets. Remember when they told you you get handcuffed?

Do not try to break them, they will electrocute you to death when the cuffs break. And don't even think about killing your partner and cutting their hand off.. It's not going to work. Remember the plane you got here with?

You probably fell asleep. And while you were sleeping the installed tracking chips in every body part you have. Arm, head, leg, heart, you name it. It connects to a hidden chip in the handcuffs and have to be near it in a certain radius. I'm not sure about the distance but it's a lot. **Maybe 2 or 3 meters.** If not the handscuffs automatically eletrocute you. **They are connected by a blue string. If it turns red, you're too far away from each other.** **Also, you and your partner are the only ones who can see your string meaning you can't see other's strings.** You can't remove the chip because like I said, it will shock you. Don't try to trick them, they are watching your every move and streaming it on TV. They have more power than you think, don't mess with them."

I'm overwhelmed by her support and help, she isn't supposed to say this to anyone.

  
"Why are you helping me?", I ask hesitantly.

She looks shocked for a moment as if she doesn't know herself but quickly answers after:"If there's a small chance that you can win, I will root for you. I know your heart is pure and that's why you deserve to go home.. back to your family.."

"I don't have any family", I smile. "But there's someone waiting for me back home. We grew up together and were both orphans. Then, after living on the street for many years we finally managed to hunt, sell and buy a house together. After I got reaped he was the only person I said goodbye to. He's my best friend, I owe him my whole life and can't imagine one without him. That's why I need to win and return home to him. Minho, that's his name."

She just looks at the ground. Then nods and smiles. Her mood swings confuse me, she hates me then likes me then looks sad then looks content.

"It's time", she whispers.

I shake my head. I completely forgot that she was dressing me for the actual hunger games. That would start in a few minutes. A wave of anxiety and fear hits me. My life could end.

They still haven't revealed the partners we get handcuffed to. I remember that they said today at 10 p.m. but nobody really cares about time here. No clocks, no watches anywhere.

Suddenly my stylist slowly pushes me on the round small platform which i figured would be a tube transporting me into the arena. I don't want to go. I'd rather stay in this tiny room with this mare forever but.. whatever.

I close my eyes, feeling more scared by the second. Anxiety takes my breath away, gulping I try to breathe until guts of wind finally hit my body. My stylist said she expected a desert type of arena, now let's see if she was correct.

No.. she wasn't.. or maybe she was?  
Honestly all I see are three doors equally far away from each other and just gigantic stone walls between them. I can't see what's behind those doors. They are huge and majestic but not open yet. I feel knackered running all the way to one of them.

I look around and see all the faces I've seen on the interviews. Where's Sonya and Thomas? I can't see her anywhere.. and him-

Oh, he's on my right and stares at me. His eyes are captivating but I must concentrate! In the middle, of course the cornucopia. A few weapons catch my eye like the swords and machetes but there are also throwing knives, spears, bows and more. Then just a few bagpacks, probably filled with goodies.

"Hello and welcome, tributes, to the arena of the annual hunger games. Of course I welcome the viewers as well, I know you're all excited and nervous, we all are!", a voice sounds from.. somewhere. I guess Caesar? This is new to me, on TV there was never an announcement right before the games started.

He continues:"So.. I still haven't revealed your partners!"

All of a sudden a single thick handcuff appears from a small open hole in the ground which I swear wasn't there before. Before I can react it clings to my right wrist and that _very_ tight. They are white with a shiny blue stripe over it, looks quite science-fictiony.

The same happens with Thomas on his left wrist and I can already imagine what that means.

"So", Caesar speaks up., "I'll just read out the pairs, alright? Listen up, folks!   
Ximena, district 1 and Zart, district 10; **Janson, district 1 and Ava** **, district 5** ; Beth, district 2 and Lisa, district 6; **Gally, district 2 and Frypan district 6; Thomas, district 3 and Newt, district 11; Teresa, district 3 and Sonya, district 12** -"

What? Sonya and Teresa? I don't have time to think about the pros and cons of this pairing!

"-Rachel, district 4 and Lana, district 10; Ben, district 4 and Misty, district 9; **Aris, district 5 and Chuck, district 12; Winston, district 7 and Harriet** **, district 11** ; Mary, district 7 and Wil, district 8; Lucy, district 8 and Jack, district 9.

Wow, congrats! I hope you had a good catch. An important information I just want to put out there is do not try to break these handcuffs. Trust me. And don't try to play the system, we are watching!", he laughs out loud.

After a long pause and me expecting the the announcement to be over Caesar talks again.

"Wait, there's something else I want to tell the world! I know I'm not supposed favorize any pair but with 2/3 of all the votes, Thomas and Newt got most voted to be partners, how romantic! Of course, my vote included", he whipsers, grinning.

Now it seems like it's over. Out of nowhere the handcuffs connect with a thin blue holographic string. It suddenly pulls us together. I fall from the platform, scared to be blown away like that one girl once that stepped outside her platform too early and exploded. But no, another and new force field surrounds us. Now we are both standing on the grass between our podiums.

A timer appears over the middle of the Cornucopia. From 60 seconds it counts down plus a deep voice rings out giving me even more worry.

Thomas looks at me an says:"We're going for the weapons."

"Are you crazy? We have to run to one of the doors. We're gonna die in the bloodbath, only careers go for the weapons!"

"It's our only chance to get a head start. Don't you dare run into the opposite direction, we're gonna stumble and get killed by other pairs who have better team coordination."

God, he's such a prat. My blood is literally boiling, I'm _not_ going in that massacre.   
Maybe I can convince him.

"Look", I start. "Right behind us is a door, so we have the best position to get there the fastest, that means no one can camp at the door and slaughter us. Only if you're a good runner though.."

"I'm an excellent runner!", he whispers aggravated.

"Then let's go there, okay?"

"Fine."

Yes, I finally tamed the lion! Let's just hope he didn't just say that to shut me up.. Oh, I'm screwed if he bluffs..


	6. QUESTIONS

Thomas' P.O.V.

The timer runs out, him and I sprint as fast as we can to the huge door. We stumble and fall a few times because our tempo is different but manage to be the first ones entering. While we were running I looked around and saw that the door we were running to was actually the only door opening, lucky. The Cornucopia.. I don't want to look back there, it's probably drained in red by now.

"What the hell is this?", Newt says while looking up the never ending stone walls. In front of us are tons of walls and a few ways to enter this.. area.. Suddenly we hear footsteps and screaming, time to move. I try to run but forget I'm still handcuffed to Newt. My head signalizes him to move. This will be a big nuisance. 

We head into one of the openings and realize this isn't a normal arena to fight in or survive, it's a literal maze. Then.. a cannon.. ? Doesn't this mean a tribute died or something? The sound repeats itself for so many times that I lose count.  
Without saying anything we walk quite a while.

After I guess.. A few hours I suggest:"It's getting darker, we should find a safe shelter."

Newt quietly nods. Some walls are covered with ivy and dirt. Some are shorter than others so there we can finally see that the pillars have a surface which is relieving.

"Look", he points at a little hole inside of one of the stone pillars that are spread out all over the maze. At first we just inspect the cave but then quickly hurry in. Something about this arena seems very off.  
I can see a concerned look on Newt's face. 

"How..", he starts. "Is this even possible? There are no trees for fire, no water, no food, we have no weapons.. I think we're screwed, Thomas. Also this arena is so bloody manky, I swear I'm going to throw up."

Thank god it's dark because he can't see me grinning about his commentary.

"Okay, let's not lose hope, I mean who knows what this arena has hidden. Don't forget there are two other doors. And look: A cricket!"

I take the cricket and remove its legs and antenna, twisting its head with my teeth until it comes off. Then I hold it in front of his mouth and spin my wrist in circles.

"Delicious, am I right?"

"You're a nutter, that's gross."

"Don't tell me you'd rather starve. I'm even offering it to you", I frown.

He's probably rolling his eyes, which I can't see, but his sigh I can hear. I stare outside still holding it between my thumb and index finger until I feel the insect disappearing. Of course I jump, thinking it's still alive but shortly after I hear something crunching next to me. Newt actually ate it.

"Good boy", I laugh. "Won't you return the favor?" I open my mouth.

He stutters:"Uh.. Ant?"

"A single ant. Are you joking with me?"

Then he unexpectedly mimicks my phrase from before:"Don't tell me you'd rather starve. I'm even offering it to you."

Should I feel offended by this? He said it in a.. mean tone. No, sarcastic.   
My left hand taps around in the dark until I finally find his right one. Yay, ant.

A loud noise sounds from outside. Newt and I stick our heads out of the opening and witness a gigantic stone wall moving. The maze.. it's changing. This doesn't make anything easier. 

While our eyes are concentrated on the moving wall the national anthem of panem plays. Our eyes wander to a small holographic screen which says 'THE FALLEN'. I hold my breath. It shows a few tributes and their districts. Dead are Beth, D. 2 and her partner Lisa, D. 6; Rachel D. 4 and her partner Lana, D. 10; Ben, D. 4 and his partner Misty, D. 9; Mary, D. 7; Jack, D. 9.

Thank god, Teresa isn't there. And the two last tributes aren't partners. What are they gonna do now? Carry a dead body with them? Cut everything except their arm off? Is that even possible?  
The bloodbath was brutal, I guess.

"I don't get it", Newt whispers. His voice crecendos.

"I don't get it!", he suddenly screams.

I flinch and try to calm him down from whatever it is that's bothering him.  
The anger is clearly visible, his body shakes and he's gritting his teeth aggressively. 

"That coward Snow.. I knew these games were always dead from the neck up but this tosser can't even face the blooming mess he made! We're all going insane in here, we're going to die and I still have so many unanswered questions! This fucking bastard can't even face me.. Face me, coward!", he shouts. 

His voice echoes through the whole maze.  
I squeeze his right hand and look him in his brown eyes. 

"Calm down, Newt", I say, squeezing tighter. Even though I don't know if people are actually watching because it's night-, hell I don't even know if it's _actually_ night, I try to get more sponsors by giving fans what they want. Newt and me.

A much more larger holographic screen compared to the small one appears, this time, President Snow, smiling, his hands folded on his lap.

"What's the matter, Newt. Can't sleep?", he asks. Is this supposed to be funny?

Newt gulps. I bet he didn't expect this turn. I don't remember Snow ever interfering in the games.

"I have questions", Newt says. He sounds confident but the hand I'm holding is shaking in fear.

Snow raises his eyebrows and smiles:"Go ahead. You probably have the questions everybody else has too so I will answer them on live TV."

Oh good, so we are live!

"Why are there two victors this year? Why are two random people handcuffed to each other? Why are there two unopened doors and where do they lead to? Where are any supplies to survive in this arena? What is at the end of this maze? Why did exactly I land in this hell hole?!"

I can't see. Is he crying? I feel bad for him knowing he won't make it out of here alive. Just a normal boy who hasn't experienced the bad sides of this damned world yet. A heart so pure, faced with darkness, sadness and injustice. Of course one would be angry if hit with all of them at once..

".. I am only allowed to answer a few of your questions, so don't weep. At least I am hearing you out. Listen, many of the obstacles you are facing or will face are ideas of the audience. While you all were training for the games I asked everyone to send me an idea to make the games more exciting for them since this year is a special year. The anniversary of an important year of my life. It has been exactly 10 years since then. I wanted to celebrate with you and whole Panem!"

He's crazy. He's absolutely nuts.

  
He continues:"The doors are merely a decoy. They will never open. The maze does have an end, you will enter another arena after that. And then another, just like the number of the doors! If you make it through all of the arenas first.. you will receive special surprises, many advantages you can use to eliminate your enemies and win the games easily. You can also hide forever but let me reveal something, one of the things you will get is a compass showing you how far the nearest tribute, except your partner, is so don't think that's a good tactic."

"So this suddenly turned into a treasure hunt?", I shout.

Snow laughs out loud. I am serious. How is this similar to any of the hunger games, ever?

"Don't worry, Newt, the maze doesn't only contain stone walls and pillars, if you search hard enough you will find your beloved supplies. Also, I have put in a few other things that might.. surprise you. Don't stay in one spot for too long or I will send in things to kill all of you campers. I'm watching, always."

My head hurts. I don't know if I can listen to any more of this crap..

"Remember", Snow says. "You're not the only one who got reaped and sent into this 'hell hole'. Don't act all sad and glum, maybe it's for the better. Also, don't think you're special or anything, I said this to everyone. And only because these games are a little different. I don't want to make it so hard that everything the tributes do is cry in the corner like you. I want to make this exciting. I hope I could answer some questions, Newt. Bonne nuit."

The screen disappears and Newt looks dead on the ground.

"Doesn't explain why there are two victors.. He obviously planned this for a long time, he said people wrote the ideas while we were in training but having two victors was announced a few days after the last hunger games. This lying piece of shit..", I whisper under my breath.

Newt snickers then looks at me and squeezes my hand. It's nice to see him calm again.  
We crawl into the cave again and lean on the cold stone wall.

"Sorry", Newt exhales. "I didn't want you to see me like that."

I pat his shoulder by stretching my arm quite a bit and answer:"It's fine, I think we all have these moments. Where we are so full of anger, we can't control our words or actions. Especially now when you're so overwhelmed by all of this.. You didn't prepare for any of this. You didn't.. volunteer.."

Silence falls between us.

"Why did you volunteer, Thomas?"

"I thought it would be easy. Two victors was perfect for Teresa, me and our unstoppable teamwork. I only thought about killing everybody and winning being simple because I've never interacted with anyone else except Teresa and her mom. After my parents died I met many people. No relationship ever ended well so I had a hard time trusting people again. Teresa though, she was determined to get me off the street and take me in. She saved me. And finally, I thought I could love again.

Of course I love her. Of course she's still the most important person in my life but not ever trusting anybody else again was a mistake, I missed out on a lot. New friends for example. I was willing to kill everbody in this arena because I thought Teresa was the only person I would ever need in my life and that everybody else deserved to die. The more I get into these games, the more I realize this isn't what I want."

Newt quietly listens. He doesn't even move. Or maybe he just fell asleep. Well, if that's the case..

"Especially after meeting you. I realized that not everybody here deserves death. I don't think you're a bad person, maybe you even have a family, friends or a girlfriend waiting for you at home. And having your sister here must be hard for you, living with the constant fear of her dying.."

"I don't have a girlfriend waiting for me and not a family either. Minho is waiting for me. We have been together since we were kids. It's like Teresa and you. I can't imagine living without him. I want to hurry and return home to him, maybe even introduce my sister.."

Oh, he isn't asleep..

"Are you in love with him?", I curiously ask.

"What even is love?", he asks.

I just shrug. I mean, how am I supposed to know, I've never been in love.

He jokingly says while hitting my arm:"Maybe it's like the funny, fizzy feeling in my stomach when I first saw you!" And then laughs.

"I don't think that's love and I have no idea what you mean."

Is what I say. Acting like I don't know the feeling even though I felt the exact same when I first saw him? Wow, Thomas.


	7. THIS GUY

Thomas' P.O.V.

"Hey..", I whisper, caressing Newt's cheek. "We need to move."

Sunshine shines through the small gaps of the ivy leafs right at Newt's blond hair. It has a pretty color, some parts are a little bit darker and some are a little bit lighter. I brush through his hair. It's so soft that my hand feels like it's petting a.. chinchilla. I once pet one while I was living on the street.

His hand smacks mine away and he curls up in a ball, that even more than before. Not an early bird I guess..  
Leaning closer I try to blow air in his ear.

"Huh? Do not do that _ever_ again!", he shouts while flinching and crawling as far as possible, holding his ear.

Before he can complain any more I clear my throat:"Now that you're finally awake.. We need to move. You know, get to the last arena first and get that advantage.."

"But people would have roamed instead of resting like us, right? They are probably much closer than us."

I shake my head and fold my arms. Of course I understood where he is coming from but there is more to that than that.

"I mean this is a maze, I think that luck is the only thing we can hope for. Building up a strategy would be affective for a long run but we don't have time to figure out which walls move when to where. I doubt anyone has made any progress even if they didn't sleep last night. We have energy and rested which is more useful I think", I explain.

Newt stares at me in disbelief. Clearly he isn't convinced that our chances aren't that low.

He speaks up:"Okay, I don't think we have any other choice anyway. Snow warned us already about staying in one place for too long. And what you're saying does make sense. Lead the way."

A small smile creeps onto my face when I see him agreeing with me. Teresa never agrees with me, it's refreshing.

After crawling out of the cave the sun shines on our faces. The tall stone pillar is not as tall as I thought. 

"Hey, maybe we can climb the ivy and see what's on top of the pillars?", I suggest.

His eyes wander up the stone and his mouth slightly opens. Ashamed he looks at the ground while scratching his neck. The blue string between our handcuffs swings around.

"Uhm, actually I'm terrified of heights and really bad with them.. Sorry, I know this ruins our plan but I don't think I can handle it."

My hands automatically rise and my palms are signalising how unbothered I am by that. I blink a few times and say:"No, no worries. Let's just walk.."

It's still disappointing but I just roll my eyes. After walking for a while Newt stops and catches his breath.

"Newt, you should tell me if you need a break. What if I don't notice and our string becomes red? That's dangerous. And I don't want to stress you out."

"I thought I could-", he huffs. "-take a 2 second break and then continue because-", he's so out of breath, he can't even finish his sentence. "-I don't want to be a bother to you, we would take so many unnecessary breaks.."

I walk up to him and kneel. He's sitting on the cold stone ground of the maze, trying to take deep breaths and calming down.

"That's just stupid, you should tell me. We're a team now, remember?"

He quietly nods and looks at me with an apologetic look. I suppress the urge to pat his head while he supports himself on his thighs and sweat drips off his forehead. His hair is a mixture of honey and the sun. Compared to my hair his' is really long and looks really soft. 

"Thomas? I said we can continue now."

"What? Oh, yeah, right. Sorry, I spaced out", I say with a stiff face.

He shrugs and laughs:"Happens. What were you thinking about?"

"Uhh", I blink a few times and stratch my head. I can't tell him I thought about my hand going through his hair. That's weird.  
"My favorite color. Yellow. Like honey and the sun."

He points at his hair and says, with a sarcastic undertone:"Oh, you mean, like my hair?"

My eyes wander towards his hair and I raise my eyebrows. I don't even know what to say so I just 'mh-hmm', my way out of the situation.

Suddenly we hear footsteps. His eyes meet mine in a blink of a second while my head points towards behind a pillar. His eyecolor, amber in the sun, makes him look weak and naïve. Not the worst way to describe him, to be honest.

"Urgh..", someone moans. "Fuck, it hurts!"  
We see a guy lumping and holding his right arm while dragging a dead body, probably his partner, with his other arm. His shirt as well as his face is messed up and bloody. He stumbles and sits on the ground, cross-legged. He thinks he's well hidden, haha.

Perfect chance, time to rush in! Before anything happens and this idiot doesn't move and kill us both I grab Newt by his wrist and storm in. He nearly trips but it doesn't matter. The guy's mouth slowly opens, he knows it's the end.

I'm about to plunge my fist into his face but he throws himself on the ground before, barely dodging my hand. I don't like that at all. My head slowly turns to him, his scared face makes me want to punch him even harder. 

"Please, no.. Not this way, not like this.. I just want to see her one last time..", he loudly cries out.

Don't we all want to see someone again? Come on. Newt must have heard how angry I blew air through my nose because he lightly tucks on my shirt. 

"Wait, Thomas.. Do you want to kill him with your bare hands? That must.. hurt."

"I could strangle him. Or break all his bones until he can't move and starves to death."

I'm still grabbing Newt's wrist but my grip loosens and he slips his hand into mine and squeezes. Then again, this apologetic look. Why do you look like that?

"These words just confirm what I thought about you. I know what you tried to do when I caught my breath earlier. And how you grabbed my wrist instead of my hand just now. Or how you rolled your eyes when I said I'm scared of heights. I might be weak and not the toughest but I'm no bloody berk. You can't fool me with your bad impression of a kind, nice sweetheart and then in the next moment be like a cold-blooded murderer! I know you're nice to me because you think I'm lush. You fancy me, admit it and don't be such a twat about it."

Never has someone ever insulted me this way, so infuriating yet.. so true? It's interesting to see this jackass stand up for himself and noticing these little things I tried to hide very hard. Actually maybe I'm just too easy to read..

It's true I think he's really pretty but for god's sake, he's so obnoxious! Still, I need the sponsors to survive, we have no supplies and I need to make him trust me, maybe get him on my good side. He would never agree to a staged relationship so just make it as real as possible.. 

"Yeah", I sigh. "You're right. I was raised this way, brutal and cold. Obviously this is the only way you can survive in this wretched world. Sorry. I.. I try to hold back, especially in front of you but sometimes it just comes over me. Like before the test, in the training room. I'm sorry, Newt. And you're also right about me unable to take my eyes off you. It's not like I want this, it makes surviving much harder, trust me."

The look on his face tells me that he isn't fully convinced that I'm sorry which is true. 

"How can I make you trust me?", I ask impatiently. After all the guy is still watching our argument from the sidelines..

"Well..", Newt turns his head towards the guy. "Maybe don't kill him yet?"

Are you serious.  
This guy..

**• • •**

I rub my hands while holding them over the camp fire. Luckily the guy had a lighter and newspaper in a bag he grabbed at the cornucopia. We found some logs on the ground and quickly made some heat. He's still injured and can't move so I don't think he's in the state to kill us. And even if he does attack me, we will just leave him and take all his stuff or kill him right away. His best possibility to survive is stay and be quiet. Even though I don't understand why I have to share my delicious insects with him. Also, we had to carry his dead partner all the way up here.

My back leans on the cold stone wall and I look up at the fake, dark sky. The guy is lying down next to the fire and seems to be sleeping. Newt just a meter away, putting more newspaper pieces between the gaps of wood. Then he comes over and sits next to me.

"Hey."

"Why won't we just kill him and take his stuff? He will die anyway", I whisper.

Newt looks at the ground with a rather sad look on his face. He bites his lips and then puts his hand to his face, rubbing his eyes.

"Sorry", he shakes his head. "I mean.. Yeah, you're right. He said he wants to see her one last time and I thought about ny sister and.. I felt bad and you would have killed him with your bare fists.. The worst way to go."

I still can't read him. When he exposed my true intentions and saw the real me he acted all sassy and confident but now he seems like a abandoned kitten, feeling bad for strangers he doesn't even know. Now, is he naïve or not?

On the other hand I understand. Wondering how Teresa is doing, how she is getting along with Newt's sister and more.

"We have to kill him eventually.. He could be a threat and sharing resources with him is just another bother. Carrying that body everywhere is a nuisance too."

Newt answers:"How about making him an ally? He owes us and we might get his bird to be our ally as well."

"I don't think he thinks he owes us. He could stab us in the back any moment, the only people I trust in this game are Teresa and you."

Silence. Newt understands I hope. From the side he offers me a jar of.. clear orange liquid and hands it to me. 

"Got that from the lad's backpack. I bet you're thirsty."

I frown at the jar but he's right, I am thristy.  
Placing it on my lips and take a small sip but immediately spit it out and wipe my mouth.

"Purgh! Ergh!", I cough a few times. "What is that?!"

Newt calmy takes back the glass jar and drinks out of the same place I did. He shrugs and continues. Is he crazy? He doesn't even know what that is.

Then he suddenly speaks up again:"Hey, look. Sorry I was so rude to you. I didn't mean to be so.. tactless. I'm not that bad at reading other people as you may know now and even though I said some pretty mean things I honestly don't believe you are a bad person. I'll be chuffed if you actually mean the 'trusting me' part some day."

He chuckles and closes his eyes while laughing. He seems exhausted.

"We don't know if the guy is just acting like he's injured and planning for when we are both asleep to run away with our stuff. I'll take the night shift", I propose.

Newt looks at me and gives me the sweetest smile. Then he tilts his head forward and looks into my eyes.

"Thanks for the nice chinwag, buddy", he says and then lies down next to me. He supports his head on his arm and turns his head towards me. Then he closes his eyes. 

I lean down to check if he's actually about to fall asleep until I forget how long I stare at him. His lips are chapped, his face dirty, his lashes long, the scar under his eye fresh-

"You stare at him like you're seriously love", the guy at the camp fire says.


	8. SHOCKING

Newt's P.O.V.

Is he just going to continue to stare at me? I'm trying my hardest not to smile or laugh and just not move at all. He's so close I can feel his breath on my face.

Suddenly a voice says:"You stare at him like you're seriously in love."

Then Thomas fumes:"Stop talking nonsense, I was checking if he's asleep."

"For 5 whole minutes?"

"Shut up."

I can hear someone dragging something on the ground getting closer and closer. After that the guy sits next to Thomas.

"I lost track of time", he whispers, barely audible. "He just looks so.. innocent and pure when he sleeps."

"Who doesn't?", the guys says.

I hear a heavy sigh. I'm way too scared to open my eyes right now so I guess I'll just listen.

"Teresa", Thomas sighs again. Not knowing if it's a 'I miss her'-sigh or a 'ugh'-sigh, I can't help but grin.

"She still looks kind of threatening and scary when she sleeps. Or maybe it's how I perceived her my whole life. I wonder how she's doing."

"Judging from that I would have guessed she is your girlfriend, you guys even sleep together, but I have watched your interview and you seem to be crushing on his little fella here."

Thomas bursts out in laughter and slaps him on.. his back? Then he quietly whispers in his ear:"It's all for show obviously. Look."

Oh..   
I can't open my eyes, what are they looking at? And what the hell is this beeping?

"A parachute. We just got a gift."

I think I've seen them on TV before, it's the reason why sponsorships are so important. Gift from sponsors are sent which can be significant for surviving.

Thomas reads out loud:"Come back safe, Newt. -M & 11"

Minho?! And my district? Did they gather money to send me this gift?

"It's bread. I'm starving", Thomas grunts. 

"Hell yeah! I'm digging in!", the other guy laughs loudly. 

I sure hope they are leaving me a piece.. It is for me in the first place!

"So..", Thomas says while chewing. "Who is this girl you want to see again?"

"Okay, first of all I'm Wil, district 8. And my lover, her name's Lucy. She got reaped as well because we have the best luck. She's the reason I'm still standing. I remember the first time I met her at the stand, paying her to fix our clothes. Time after time I started small talk, then longer and deeper conversations until I caught myself tearing up my clothes on purpose to see her again. After that we met privately and spent so much time together that we couldn't help but fall in love. She is my only one and as a declaration of love I killed my partner. When I saw she killed hers as well I knew we were meant for each other."

Thomas is quiet, the sizzling noise of the camp fire fills the silence and the wind is blowing a little harder than yesterday, making me feel just a little chilly. Then a cover is put on me, making me feel warmer again.

"You say you don't actually care about him but put your jacket on him while he's sleeping?", Wil laughs.

In my imagination Thomas is rolling his eyes. He takes a deep breath but I can't hear him exhaling.

"Please don't tell him", he says. "I specifically checked for him to be asleep. I don't want him to hope for anything but if he catches a cold, so will I. We are basically glued to each other."

Wil just snickers. "Sure", he holds the u for way too long.

"Do you think my relationship with Teresa is similar to yours with Lucy?", Thomas asks.

Wil lets out a long yawn:"Yeah, I do. They saved us. They are everything we have. We want to make them survive no matter what. We owe them our lives. And speaking of which, I owe you guys my life. You guys gave me food, made a fire which I can't do by the way, and you guys spared me. I don't even know how to repay you."

Silence. 

"Do you and your girl want to become our allies?"

I thought he didn't trust him. Why the sudden change of heart? Maybe the sweet love of him and Lucy reminded him of Teresa. Codswallop.

"Why now? You said you don't trust me", Wil says. Did he earwig on us?

I don't hear them talking anymore. What is happening?

"You keep looking at him", Wil speaks up again.

Thomas doesn't answer.

"I have the feeling that when you two get closer now that you're 'glued together', it won't be as easy to choose between Teresa and him anymore as you said in the interview."

Thomas isn't answering.

"Admit it, you're turning soft. I was like you before I met Lucy. It's crazy how fast a crush can turn into your soulmate and it's crazy how fast they can turn you into a decent human being or in your case just teach you morals. Because I think secretly you're actually-"

"Mind you own business", Thomas hisses back.

Wil lets out a short laugh which sounds like he's proud of something.

"You can't even argue back because you know I'm right."

"Shut up!" 

Thomas slams his fist on the ground.

"It's not like that", he whispers.

That's.. a sudden change of volume.  
Wil is cackling with laughter and has trouble breathing.

"Don't stare at him like that, you didn't wake him up. But the fact that you immediately looked at him? You like him and can't tell me otherwise."

"No, but-"

"Good night, Thomas", Wil says while his voice gets quieter. He probably turned around.

Thomas lets out a long sigh.  
I feel bad for him staying up all night but he did offer it..

**• • •**

"Newt", Thomas' soft voice says. My eyes shoot open, trying to avoid a situation like last time I didn't want to wake up.  
"I'm up!", I shout and spring up immediately. Thomas snickers.

"Yesterday night, a parachute came for you. Here's the note and uh, a piece of bread. Hope you don't mind that Wil and I took a bite."

He hands me Minho and my districts note and bread while I have to act surprised and like I don't know this already.

"Do you think you will get a parachute too?", I ask while 'reading' the note.

He stares at the sky as to think about it and then slightly parts his lips but quickly closes his mouth again. He shakes his head.  
A 'oh I'm sure you will!' is a promise I don't actually mean, I have to idea who is waiting for him at home so I just stare at him. Which is also awkward.

Wil breaks the silence:"Hey guys, so we going?"

We hurry up over to him and walk in a line, trying to search for an exit. Wil carries the dead body in bridal style and laughs at his own jokes. I'm not sure what to think of this situation.

We suddenly hear the cannon sound again. Shivers go up my spine, I hope Sonya's okay. I can see Thomas as well as Wil shaking and not moving in shock. We're all hoping for the same thing.

"Let's.. continue", I say calmly.

They nod and we continue to search for food, water, etc.

"Anything else in that bag?", Thomas asks after a while.

We stop. Wil lays the body on the ground and opens the pockets at the front to reveal a tarp and more of the disgusting orange liquid in glass jars. Thomas rolls his eyes. I bet he's thinking 'please no more of that..'.

"I'd rather die of dehydration than drink _that_ again", Thomas clarifys. I called it.  
I lightly punch his arm and pout as if I brew that crap myself or something.

"Guys, nevermind the liquid, we can use the tarp to collect rain water and let it pour inside these jars", Wil says.

I put a finger on my chin and nod. Then I propose:"I call dibs on the first glups because I will drink the _delicious_ orange liquid."

"That doesn't even make any sense, it's unfair if we are thirsty and you drink both of the liquids", Thomas argues.

I'm quick to hiss back:"Well, you said it's disgusting so I will spare you the taste of it! Isn't that worth a nice sip of water? I deserve it first."

"What? You said it's 'delicious'!"

"That was sarcasm, obviously!"

"Uhm", Wil interferes. "We can just.. pour away the liquid and not drink it at all."

Thomas and I stop our argument, look at Wil and shout at him at the same time:"Stay out of this!"

Wil sighs and continues walking without us. We follow with our feet but our minds and mouths are still arguing.

Nothing but stone, this gigantic maze is driving me nuts! And giving me serious headaches. Or maybe that's just Thomas' voice. I stopped talking back a while ago but he keeps insulting me quietly. I pointed that out but he says he's just talking to himself.

"Wil!", I shout in hopes to walk beside him instead of Thomas and his stupid whispering. Bloody hell he just doesn't stop. Now and then I hear chuckling so he's doing this on purpose. Thank god, I thought he is just a complete dimwit.

"You need help with the body or something?", I ask Wil.

He stops to catch his breath which shows that he really does. I gesture that I got it and try to pick up the body until something suddenly shocks me.

"Oww..", I softly cry out, letting the body fall out of my hands and shaking one of them hysterically in the air.

Thomas and Wil sprint towards me to check on me and I explain that something shocked me but I don't know what.  
They look around. Thomas turns serious all of a sudden and continues to be really cautious when we start walking again. Of course Wil insisted on carrying the body again.

To lighten the mood I surprise attack Thomas on his back. I didn't want to disturb his daily alone time so I just walked behind him.

"Hey buddy, don't look so gloomy!", I laugh.  
He flinches and abruptly loses his balance, making him fall on the ground. And instead of standing up again he just lays there. Not even screaming at me for scaring him, no not even looking at me. He just stares at the sky and blinks. Did I break him?

Wil hurries over, puts the body on the ground and tries to help him up.  
Unexpectedly Thomas pushes him away and holds his shoulder, the same shoulder Wil touched. He looks offended.

"Something shocked me."

Wil and I look at each other. What? How?  
It definitely has something to do with this disgusting body.

"We have to find out what keeps shocking us right now. One day it will kill us or something. Not clearing that up is way too dodgy right now!", I make clear.

We decide to inspect everywhere and everything. The walls, the ground, ourselves. Until..

I feel acute pain. My hand flinches back while Wil and Thomas run over to the place I touched. It's on the ground with nothing lying there. I touch it again.

"Ouch."

"There's nothing there."

"We can see that, Wil."

We touch around the ground near that spot and find some places where we also get a sharp pain. Of course the pain isn't that bad because we flinch back immediately but if one would feel this continuously and not only on the finger, I feel like it could be a wee-bit agonizing.

Everywhere we feel the sting, we put a little stone. It lines up as a connection between the handcuffs of Wil and the dead body.

"I knew something is up with these darbies" I shrug.

Thomas looks at Wil and puts a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey, can you do me a favor and lend me your finger for a second?"

Wil nods and Thomas takes his hand and puts it on the holographic string between our handcuffs. As expected he flinches. Conclusion: handcuff strings of other teams hurt.

"What was that? Is that the pain you guys felt?", Wil asks in confusion.

I lick my chapped lips and breathe out:"Yeah. You can't see our handcuffs being connected and we can't see yours. Honestly I thought they were just to signalize if you're too far away from your partner.. But I guess we just found ourselves a weapon."


End file.
